Perfection In Her Own Way
by Lord Fluffs-a-lot
Summary: Kagome enters school with hopes of living her life with a deadly secret, and finds love along with hope at the hands of the least expected.
1. Perfection and Trust

"Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

She coughed nervously, her gaze flickering from one bored student to the next. They paid her no mind.

"Um…"

The young, bright teacher that had encouraged her earlier to "open up" was now checking her watch.

Kagome, sixteen now, pulled a stray piece of midnight hair. It grew to her shoulders.

"Thank-you Kagome!" the teacher gushed, reliving her of the weighty stares of her fellow classmates. A boy in the back, a punk-looking platinum-blond kid, smirked and nudged his black-haired friend. Kagome ignored them. "Please take your seat next to InuYasha and Miroku. It's in the back."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Kagome, wanna hang out later?" the platinum boy (InuYasha, maybe…) laughed shrilly. The other one (maybe Miroku) gaped at his boldness.

"Ignore them," a long-haired girl with bright-red eye-shadow whispered back. "They're not worth your time."

"That was cold, Sango!"

"Children, please! I'm trying to teach!"

Kagome only numbly nodded, staring at her long fingers as they twirled her pencil. She was among unknown strangers in an unknown school. This was all her mother's fault, accepting that new job position at Tokyo. It was way too crowded for her taste; she preferred a more country-like lifestyle. The whole bustle irritated her nerves.

"Oh, Kagome?"

"Yes?" She looked up as a sheet of paper was passed back.

"Please fill out any medial information we need to know, like allergies or medication."

Kagome noticed the other boy in the corner, peering discreetly at her. He might've been InuYasha's brother; their hair color was the same. His was only longer, pulled back in a simple ponytail. What caught her attention was not the smooth, pale skin on his processed or the divinely beautiful face he had. It was the narrowed, golden eyes, the coldness that radiated back at her. Pure annoyance and anger.

_What's eating him,_ she thought, politely looking away.

"Please fill it out now."

Kagome paled then reddened. "Can I just tell you?"

Her teacher's lips thinned. "I am not a very patient woman."

"Oh."

Kagome carefully filled out the form, her brow pulled together. This time, InuYasha didn't bother her. Once, she caught Sango trying to look over her shoulder, but she hid the sheet with her arm.

After class, she handed the paper back. The teacher's eyebrows rose when she saw the amount of writing there was.

"This much? Are they all prescribed?"

Kagome noticed that the angry boy was just stuffing his textbooks into his bag. He wasn't turned their way, but she could tell that he was listening. Everyone else has mad-rushed out of the room as soon as the bell sounded.

"Yes."

When she got to the actual medical concerns, her mouth slightly opened. She seemed to gasp, but nothing came out. Her teacher gently put the sheet down and looked up at Kagome.

"Thank-you. If you need help with anything, just let me know. Do you wish to keep this confidential?"

Kagome smiled gingerly. "Please."

The boy flinched and looked at her then.

Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha were all waiting for her outside, wide grins posted on their faces.

"Hey, thought that you might want a tour!"

Kagome grinned back. "Thanks, but no thanks. I want to go home now."

InuYasha's face was shadowed with disappointment, but he nodded. Kagome realized, by the way her dressed, that red was his favorite color. Funny, it was her favorite too.

"You know, we never formally introduced ourselves," Sango laughed. It reminded Kagome of bells. Miroku hooked an arm around her waist. They all guided her to the door. "I'm Sango and this is Miroku."

"I'm the coolest guy you'll ever know: InuYasha Taisho!"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. They had that kind of effect on her. It reminded her of her little brother, Souta. Even if his actions were serious, just the way he held himself always had her giggling.

"InuYasha." The other boy from the room passed by them, his face completely devoid of any emotion. He looked right through everyone. "I have a match later. Don't wait for me."

"Sure thing."

The boy glanced at Kagome once before jogging ahead to his car, a pissed expression scrawled over his face. Kagome weakly smiled back.

Once he was out of hearing range, the group seemed to settle down again.

"Man, I'd like to see him once say 'please'."

"Seriously, what's his problem?"

InuYasha laughed nervously. The more Kagome got to know her new friends, the more complex they seemed to her.

"Yeah, my brother has a fencing match today."

"Is he any good?" she wondered out loud.

"The best of the best. People fly in from all around the world just to fight him. Sesshoumaru never loses."

Sesshoumaru. So that was the name of the boy who was acting so strangely around her. Kagome decided to let this pass her this time; maybe he was just having a bad day.

A month into the new school provided no new efforts. Every time Sesshoumaru passed Kagome, his nose would wrinkle or his eyes would narrow, signifying his distaste for her presence.

And every time he did that, she would sheepishly smile back.

"Hey, you know, you're losing a lot of weight," Sango pointed out one day during lunch. Miroku poked her in the stomach as Kagome pulled reluctantly away.

"I'm fine."

"No, she's right," InuYasha added, sliding in next to her. He repeated Miroku's action, not realizing how hard he had shoved his finger into her stomach. "You are loosing a lot of weight."

Kagome was beginning to pale. Something in the back of her head was screaming. "Enough about my weight guys, let's talk about something interesting."

"Like your super-secret special dieting tips!" InuYasha and Miroku hooted and high-fived, like they had just made up the funniest thing in the world. Sango rolled her eyes again.

"Shut up."

Kagome suddenly leaned over the lunch table, all color drained out of her face. The laughing immediately stopped. She bit her tongue until it bled.

_Not now, please! Not now!_

It was then when Kagome passed out. She just collapsed on the floor with a faint sigh. Sango leapt up from her chair, screaming "CALL 911! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULENCE!"

Sesshoumaru passed by the chaos, his trademark frown on his face. But when he saw that it was Kagome who had caused the mess, his lips pressed together.

He trampled over Miroku and shoved a hysterical InuYasha out of the way. "What happened to her?!" he roared. His hands hovered over her, as if unsure as to what to do.

"Sh-she passed out! I don't know what…" Sango sprinted to the office, panting.

His directed his chilling glare to the two guys behind him, shell-shocked. "Don't just stand there, idiots! Go with her!"

Sesshoumaru didn't wait for the crowd to part; he slung Kagome over his shoulder like she was only a pillow and marched of with her. Sango's mouth fell open when he passed by her.

"Wow. Is this what our parallel universe is like?"

"No, this is worse."

InuYasha kept silent, keeping the emotion steady. His hands clenched and unclenched, but his face was stoic, blank. This was not beyond his best friend's notice; he put a reassuring hand over his arm.

"Let it go."

He swiped his arm out of his grasp, fury burning in his eyes. "That bastard! What is he doing? Playing with her?! I know that you've seen the look he gives her! What do you expect to come out of this?!"

"We're not expecting anything!!" roared an unexpected voice. Miroku held Sango back.

"Is this just because she looks like Kikyou? Don't think that it's gotten past us!"

"This is not about that!"

Quiet Miroku stepped in between the two, his eyes flashing.

"Let it go," he repeated slowly but firmly. "Let it go."

The longest pause consumed them in flames. A single tear trickled down Sango's face. However, Miroku stood firm and still.

"No," InuYasha growled in a tone so soft, it was almost mute. "Never."

He broke free and ran to his car, a silver streak in the sunlight.

"Poor boy. He's confused," Sango whispered.

"Not confused," Miroku answered back in his calm, deep understanding, "only jealous and frustrated. Let him be. It'll pass once he realizes how much Sesshoumaru and Kagome need this."

Sango opened her mouth to say something back before she reconsidered what he had said. She only though in shallow terms; Miroku was the calm half of herself.

"I really do hope that you're right."

OoO~OoO

Kagome peeled back her eyelids and squinted at the dim lights above her. Her head throbbed, but at least the dizziness was gone. Someone shifted next to her bed.

"Finally, you joined the Land of the Living."

At first, the smooth voice startled her; Kagome didn't recognize it. But then a perfect face leaned over her, and instantly, the name popped into her mind.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"This place smells. Hurry up and get better so I can go home now."

A sudden rush of thoughts poured into her mind all at once, nearly increasing the headache that had happily resided in her brain.

"Why are you here?"

He frowned deeply, as if she was dumb for asking such a question. "I dragged you here. It was the closest hospital."

"Thanks," she mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. This guy, who often glared and scowled at basic existence, had taken the initiative to "drag" her into a hospital. "Thanks."

"Don't repeat."

"Thanks," she mumbled again without thinking. Kagome's cheeks warmed again as she peeked at this beautiful boy, who was glaring at her again.

"Why do you always look at me like that?"

Sesshoumaru, taken off guard by the direction of her thoughts, blinked. "Like what?"

"Like I had just started the Apocalypse."

Before he could respond, InuYasha flew into the room, gasping for air. His hair was frizzy and tangled. He froze in the doorway, slowly taking in the scene. Anger slowly melted into relief. Kagome's mouth hung open.

"You're okay!" he gasped and, in a completely spastic move, pushed Sesshoumaru aside and hugged Kagome. Sesshoumaru teetered on his chair before catching himself.

"Yes, I'm fine!" she whispered, almost laughing because she saw the teetering part. Sesshoumaru glared again, his face reddening a bit.

"InuYasha, you idiot, you're taking up my space," he growled.

He rolled his eyes. "You're taking up my girl!"

"You can have her."

"Sucker."

"She's not worth my time."

"Idiot."

"Look who's talking, fish brain."

"Well, I don't spend two hours each day COMBING my hair!"

"I don't, fur ball. I have video proof that you do, using mom's glitter comb."

InuYasha paled. "Shut up." He glanced at Kagome, who was snickering.

Sesshoumaru peeked at her too. "At least someone's laughing at your misfortune. I think that your life events are too stupid to smile at."

"Dude, the only time you'll smile will be when the Apocalypse starts."

The door opened again as the trio fell into silence. Sesshoumaru inspected the kind-looking old nurse with narrowed eyes.

"Are you ready, Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome bowed her head. "Not yet. Can you wait till my friends leave?" She nervously twisted and pulled the edges of her blanket.

It was strange, Kagome considering Sesshoumaru a "friend." His mind, however, was not dwelling on that.

"What do you have her on?" he interrupted. The nurse glanced quickly at Kagome, who was quickly drawing her hand across her throat.

"Treatment," she mumbled just as quickly as her patient, and left the room, deciding to do it later.

"Treatment?" InuYasha said, glancing at Kagome. "Hm. Never mind. Oh, I brought you something!"

He pulled out a thin chain from his pocket and dangled it in front of Kagome. It was beautiful; the pendant was a tiny crystal bottle with shards of pink, glittery diamonds.

"For me?!" she squealed. Sesshoumaru almost laughed at her freakishly excited expression, but he had more restraint than InuYasha, who was grinning his face off.

"Who else? Mr. Icepick here? I'm sure he would love it..."

Kagome threw her arms around InuYasha and slipped the chain on.

"Thank-you! I've never gotten sonething so pretty before!"

InuYasha blushed and turned away before his face turned beet-red. He tensed, uneasy.

In the corner, staring at the events with half-closed eyes, Sesshoumaru's lips turned down at the corners, gracing his face with a frown. His lean, muscular arms were folded across his chest, flexing ever so slightly.

"You're welcome, Kags. Just promise to keep yourself healthy." He ruffled her hair as a fierce, determined look crossed her pretty features.

Kagome balled her fists and pumped the air. "Yes Sir!"

Sesshoumaru quietly stood up. Kagome glanced at him with an expression of concern, but didn't say anything. His brother didn't notice at all, or at least, he pretended not to.

He slipped out of the door, his face hardened into a burning, stoic mask that consumed anyone who dared look at him.

"What is she hiding?" he muttered to himself, over and over again. "Why is she hiding?"

OoO~OoO

The shrine, unexpectedly, was beautiful, Sesshoumaru decided. Though old, it completed the scene with ancient buildings and dark-red pillars.

Sesshoumaru had gone though some trouble trying to find Kagome's home address. There were more than one Higurashi's in Tokyo, and not all very friendly.

After leaving the hospital, Sesshoumaru stalked down a phone book and jotted down all the addresses under Higurashi. There were at least fifteen names, therefore, fourteen unsuccessful attempts. So far, there had been five door-slammings and two shoutings.

Sesshoumaru was not in a happy mood, but at least he could pretend.

The door was opened by a short boy and he immediately knew that this was the right house. He resembled Kagome down to his wide blue eyes and lopsided grin. A very large, very heavy cat crawled past Sesshoumaru's feet to relieve himself in the garden.

"Hi! Can I help you, sir?"

"Is this the Higurashi residence?" A stupid question, but he didn't want to it sound like he had stalked this house, which is exactly what his did.

The boy nearly blinded him with his paper-white teeth. "Yes. I'm Souta Higurashi. Come in." He stepped aside as Sesshoumaru and the fat cat entered the house.

It was very homey, pictures and various objects littering the area. Although dark, Sesshoumaru could sense the love that radiated though the entire place.

And he had wondered where Kagome had inherited her sunny disposition from.

Ms. Higurashi was neither a very pretty or ugly woman, but she looked like a "mom." Her weary but content face had Sesshoumaru feeling at ease and relaxing. She smiled, her kind eyes wrinkling at the corners. Somewhere, faraway, Souta shouted for Buyo.

"Good evening, sir. Is there anything you need?" she said in a soft voice.

"My name is Sesshoumaru Taisho. I know your daughter. She's in the hospital, and I wanted to tell you. She fainted in school today."

She showed neither surprise nor shock, but and a tired weariness. She put the cloth she was holding on the countertop and sat down. The lines carved into her face were not from age, but from worry. Suspicion rose in him again.

"Oh," was all she said. "So much-" Ms. Higurashi caught herself and looked up at Sesshoumaru again with a fake smile. "Thank you very much Mr. Taisho. Will you want any tip..."

"No," he said firmly, raising a hand as he prepared to get up. "Wait. Tell me, where are you getting the money from to hospitalize Kagome? What exactly is wrong with her?"

He prepared himself for a scolding for being so open, but instead, she bent her head and hiccupped. It took Sesshoumaru a few seconds to realize that she was crying.

With no shame, he walked over to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"I can't. I...I can't find anything. This is the fifth time she's fainted. I...we...don't have anything left." She would've collapsed on the floor had Sesshoumaru not caught her. He gently set her on the couch, thinking sadly of his own missing mother.

"I'm a h-horrible mother. I can't resent her sickness...but..."

"What sickness?"

She babbled on incoherently, mumbling about "money problems" and "unable to cope with his sister's 'disability'."

"What disability?" Sesshoumaru asked again, a little more forced now.

Kagome's mom looked up, childish in her sadness yet pitifully sorrowful.

"A tumor. She has a tumor in her brain."

Sesshoumaru felt the world slip out from underneath him, the earth shift ever so slightly.

_A tumor_, she had said.

Hiding something like that was completely beyond Kagome. That would explain the worried nurse, the fainting, those times in the hall where she could be seen swaying.

_A tumor._

What could he do? What was to be done? This wasn't like a flu or something like a cold that could be easily fixed. People die from tumors.

Kagome could die from her tumor.

Not her tumor; _the _tumor.

What could he do?

"The money," he whispered. "I'll pay the hospital."

Ms. Higurashi gasped and touched his arm. "No, Sesshoumaru. We barely know each other, and you can't possibly-..."

"This isn't about us," he snapped, business-like. "This is about Kagome's health. I'll pay for her rehab and visits. An operation is to be expected, yes?"

"Of course, in two months from now..." She was still in a daze, hope sparkling in her dull eyes.

"That will be covered." Sesshoumaru handed her his father's business card. "He owns the largest company in Tokyo, so money isn't an issue. Can I send it here?"

Ms. Higurashi stared at the card like you would a sacred text. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She shook her head and, with a genuine smile, hugged Sesshoumaru. He stiffened, but awkwardly patted her back.

"Th-thank-you so much, Sesshoumaru! You're a lifesaver!"

He didn't smile, but you see one in his eyes. If this was all he could do for her, than so be it.

"You're very welcome."

OoO~OoO

She was back the next day, smiling and joking like it was nothing. InuYasha clung to her like a leech while Sango and Miroku kept to themselves, talking in excited whispers.

Sesshoumaru stared at her a lot, not because he was interested in her, but in her attitude. If it weren't for the extremely pale skin, weight loss, and the dark bruises under her eyes, she could've passed off as healthy.

He never noticed how her smile would light up the room or how her hair always caught the sunlight and reflected it back at people, making them smile in return.

Not like he was especially surprised. She seemed like a strong person to begin with.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome's smiling face was suddenly in front of his. He snorted and turned away, feigning disinterest. She cocked her head, making her look like a confused five-year-old girl who had just lost her mommy.

"What do you want?"

"Thank-you," she said in a tiny voice. "For the money I mean. That was very thoughtful of you; I didn't know that you had visited my mom. She couldn't stop talking about 'the handsome kind boy'." She blushed and stared at her hands, looking away from his amused eyes. They seemed to pierce through her, past the burning question that bubbled through her.

"Did she tell you?"

"Everything," he answered with a nod. He almost laughed at her paling.

"So 'everything' includes..."

"Yes."

Kagome winced like he had just pricked her. The utter blackness of sadness in her eyes is what overwhelmed him. Her lip started trembling.

"When...when were you diagnosed?" he said softly. She flinched away from him. Sesshoumaru frowned, not realizing that he had taken a step towards her.

"When I was ten…" She looked up at his face, anger coloring her eyes. "Don't tell anyone! I…I don't want people to like me and pity me because I have a tumor."

Tears stung her eyes and she wiped it away before they dripped down her cheek. Kagome blushed, as if ashamed of showing a weakness in front of Sesshoumaru.

And, surprisingly, he understood.

He pulled her into an affectionate hug as she began to sob softly. Sesshoumaru could feel her shaking. He was sure, at that moment, of only two things.

He wanted her to stop crying.

He wanted her to smile again with no worry.

"I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru breathed into her hair, "but I can't let you go now. Promise me that you won't give up."

Kagome hugged him back. "I promise."

OoO~OoO

She passed out for the last time, two days before her scheduled operation. She was carted away to the emergency unit, made to stay until completely recovered from the operation.

InuYasha was not with her.

Sesshoumaru only found out after the operation.

All of her hair was on the floor. She was completely bald and screaming so loudly, they had to sedate her again.

OoO~OoO

"I think that she'll like it. What do you think?" InuYasha held up a small, blue gift bag as he, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru made their way to Kagome's room.

Miroku dodged a woman in a wheelchair. "I think that it's a bit unnecessary…"

Sango swatted his arm. "Shut up. I think that it's cute. A diamond necklace IS very…um…cute!"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, his face paler and his body leaner. At his last tournament, which was two days ago, he almost killed his opponent, and they had to restrain him from beating him anymore.

That was the after he found out.

Sesshoumaru was the ultimate fencing champion, yet he abandoned his title to rush to the hospital.

"You didn't get her anything," Sango noted. Miroku was hauling her present as well as his.

"I don't need one," was his firm response. "I didn't even want to be here."

InuYasha's lips thinned, but he said nothing. He knew as well as Sesshoumaru that Kagome had inspired him more than anything else in the whole world, and for someone like Sesshoumaru, that was a big deal.

The ward stank of decay, medicine, and really bad hospital food. InuYasha looked like he was going to puke.

Kagome was nearly unrecognizable, hidden under five blankets and coated in IVs. Her head was bandaged.

The lights were low as they entered quietly. She was asleep but peeled her eyes open, watching them wordlessly. Her blue ocean eyes, once vibrant and full of life, were now dead.

Sango was the first to speak. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome said nothing.

"I got you another necklace. I'll put it here," InuYasha set his bag on the table next to her and backed up into the corner, looking completely uncomfortable.

Kagome had one hand dangling over the side of the bed. Now, it seemed like she was grasping something. Upon closer inspection, it was reveled to be a pen. A notebook was laid across her stomach. She wrote something on it and weakly held it up.

_Thank you,_ she had written in big, cursive letters. _They took my voice box. Gomen._

"Your voice box?" Sango gasped, staring at the bandages across her throat.

_The tumor had spread. They cut it out so I…_The pen slid off of the page, tears leaking out of her eyes. She could not write anymore.

Sesshoumaru clenched his fists and sucked in air sharply, his eyes flaming.

"You're mute now," InuYasha stated bluntly. The desire that he had once held in his eyes died at that moment. No pity was written anywhere on his face.

Kagome couldn't cry with sound, the tube down her throat made sure of that, but a river was gushing down her pale, hollow cheeks. Sango quietly pulled Miroku out of the room.

This tumor had taken so much from Kagome, Sesshoumaru realized, and only now, when she needs it the most, she can't make a sound of resentment. No more happy, chirpy voice.

No more laughing.

InuYasha looked back once at Kagome and than back at Sesshoumaru. Envy took hold of him, but not for long. No matter how much she resembled his ex-girlfriend, she was not what he had expected. He could not accept her like this. With a mumbled excuse, he had left the room too.

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru a lot, her eyes drawn to his perfection and his hidden despair.

_Please say something. Anything._

Sesshoumaru walked over to her bed, grasped her hand, and fell onto his knees, bowing his head. Kagome had lost so much, and him, so little. How could she hold her head up without a laugh? How could she dance with no song?

A single tear escaped a confinement and dripped onto the floor. He stared at it in shock. Was that his?

Kagome gently shook his head and, when he looked up, realized that she was smiling again. She turned back a few pages in her notebook and held up _Thank you_ again.

She couldn't say it herself.

Kagome was to be forever incomplete.

But, as he looked into her smiling face, so full of genuine happiness and content, he found perfection, perfection that exceeded his own.

He loved that perfection.

And, with no surprise at all, he loved Kagome.

Sesshoumaru fell asleep at her side as her heart monitor, soft and steady, lulled him to sleep. It was a heart rate that would always put him to sleep, always put him at ease.

In his own heart, he knew that everything would be okay.

_I love you._

_What an extraordinarily stupid, strong girl, _Sesshoumaru though before he drifted off, all the worry floating out with it.

OoO~OoO

_Hope you likey! This was another story that had been rotting in my computer for two years. It lives! I hope that it's not too clique…. _


	2. Love Song Requiem

She will find a better place to fall asleep

She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be

The future haunts with memories that I could never have

And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad

I die each time you look away

My heart, my life will never be the same

This love will take my everything

One breath, one touch will be the end of me

You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth

Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve

Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past

Knowing that my heart will break,

At least the pain will last

I die each time you look away

My heart, my life will never be the same

This love will take my everything

One breath, one touch will be the end of me

She will find a better place to fall asleep

Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream

And maybe someday love

Maybe someday love

Maybe someday love


End file.
